No Longer Perfection
by WishingForSilence
Summary: Alexis Marson is a rich american girl with little to no emotions that is forced to move to Japan and enter Ouran Academy. Alexis's world is flipped upside-down when she discovers the Host Club. Upon meeting them the Host Club set themselves on a mission to uncover Alexis's hidden emotions. Will the Host Club succeed? OCx? (I know it sounds lame but please read)
1. Chapter 1: Settling In

_**Chapter 1: Settling in**_

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "No Longer Perfection". This is my first fan fiction EVER so don't judge me T_T. Review and tell me about mistakes, ideas, and OCs. Well, see ya after the chapter! (Might be a bit short) **

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

***Claimer* I own all the OCs in this chapter!**

* * *

***Alexis's Perspective***

A sudden shift made me look up from my notebook that was writing in. _We're landing _I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the jet. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at the time _we're right on time_ I said in my head grinning. Closing my notebook, that had my schedule for the day along with the rest of the week, I grabbed my things from my side and began to leave.

"Japan" I sighed.

"What will you bring me?" I said to myself in a whisper as I left the jet with my bag slung over my shoulder.

_My name is Alexis Marson, 14-years-old, and entering my first year of high school .My parents, the owners of the huge and successful American company Marson Industries, were lost at sea three years ago. Being their only child I am the heir to the company but I don't gain full control of it till I turn 18. I was sent to live, at age 11, with my aunt on my father's side Margot Marson. She hated my mother with a passion. Since my mother came from a non-wealthy background my aunt Margot believed that the only reason she married her brother was for his money. She looked at me and saw my mother but when I spoke she heard her beloved brother. She only agreed to take care of me till I graduated, then she wanted me gone. Now I am being sent to my next closest relative, Jane Marson, an aunt also on my father's side. After my parent's funeral she relocated to Japan, also the reason I am now currently moving there as well. My situation has attracted a lot of attention. A lot of other powerful families have tried to arrange marriages with me to merge their companies with ours. I alone have the choice to marry them or not. I, of course, have refused them all because they showed no benefit for our company. Nothing will get in the way of keeping the company, that I was entrusted, with alive._

***Jane's Perspective***

"Where is she?" I said to myself shaking with excitement.

_The private jet landed ten minutes ago, she must be taking her sweet time _I thought while pacing in a circle. The sound of footsteps made me look up. I saw a lean young girl, dressed in a white blouse with a grey vest over it and a grey skirt that reached half way between her knees to her ankles with black flats, walking towards me. _She looks like she's going to a business meeting_ I thought to myself. Her long straight jet black hair, that reached her waist, was slightly in her face but didn't cover her big, bright, piercing green eyes that seemed to look through you instead of at you. They were behind a set of simple black wire framed glassed that sat perched on the brim of her nose. She walked toward me with a composed look on her face a black laptop case slung over her shoulder and a small bag in her hand. Once she reached me she stopped and bowed.

"Aunt Jane, I'm Alexis Marson." she said in English holding her hand out to me as if for a handshake.

All my excitement bubbled up and exploded as I brought her in for a big hug squeezing her so tightly that she dropped what was in her hands.

"Alex-Chan! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I squealed in Japanese.

She quickly pushed me off gently taken aback by my sudden affection, but quickly recovered and fixed her hair. I pouted but she ignored me and proceeded to pick up her bag that she dropped. I shrugged and grabbed one of her wrists pulling her off to the nearest exit.

"You're going to have so much fun in Japan!" I said to her as I dragged her off.

_I've always wanted a daughter _I thought to myself smiling ear to ear.

***Alexis's Perspective* **

_THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY! _I thought to myself as she dragged me off to the exit. She had curly shoulder length dark brown hair that bounced with every step. She was tall, in her early-thirties, and wore a pink ruffled blouse with a white skirt that stopped at her knees. I looked down to see she was wearing white five inch heels that strapped around her ankles. _How is she walking this fast with those heels!_ I thought as we approached a black limo outside.

"Come on Alex-Chan!" She said opening the door.

I entered the limo first and she followed, sitting across from me. The car started moving, after looking at the scenery from the window for a minute I looked back at my aunt Jane. She was staring at me with her big hazel eyes, her head propped on her hands, her elbows resting on her legs. She simply looked at me smiling like a child excitedly anticipating an interesting story to be told, leaning in is if urging me to say something. The only problem was that I had nothing to say. _This woman…. _I thought taking a closer look at her._ I've seen her before, but where?_ I searched through my memory I was not able to set my finger on it exactly.

"You look just like your mother, so pretty." She spoke calmly gazing at me.

My eyes widened slightly as I heard her say that and my mind brought me back to the day three years ago, on snowy winter evening, my parent's funeral.

***Flashback, Alexis's Perspective***

I stood next to the exit of my parents' funeral. As people left most would stop by me and tell me about their sorrow. I hated it! I saw them all looking at me, pity so clear in their eyes it made me sick. After a while I heard a droning repeat of "Sorry for your lost", "Poor girl", and "Are you okay?" I sat there looking cool and collected but was ready to explode at the next person to look down on me. A faint set of footsteps grew louder sounding as if someone was sprinting towards me.

"Alexis?" a woman's voice said.

I glared up at her waiting, daring, her to say the words I never wanted to hear in my life again. Suddenly she lightly took my face in her surprisingly warm hands; my face must have been freezing, and stared deeply into my eyes. She kept her distance but felt oddly close. Her eyes didn't have the slightest hint of pity in them, they didn't look down on me, and they had pure sense affection in them.

"You look just like your mother, so pretty" she spoke calmly, her hands still at the sides of my face.

She kept my head there, seeming to scan over my face, for a couple more moments then removed her hands. She left not saying another word. I stared after her for a minute amazed about how comfortable I felt while she held my face. _I haven't felt that warm since they were alive_ I thought to myself. Something hot streamed down my cheek and I placed my hands to my eyes. _I'm crying! Leave Now! _I yelled in my head as I ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and cried. I cried silently in the small lonely stall for what felt like hours, I then fixed my composure as best as I could and left as if nothing was wrong.

***End of Flashback, Alexis's Perspective***

As my flashback came to an end I stared at her. _She was the woman!_ I thought to myself. She stared at me with a smile still lingering on her face. I opened my mouth to say something to her but the car suddenly came to a stop. Aunt Jane looked out the window then returned her site to me beaming, if possible, a bigger smile then she already had.

"We're here!" She squeaked as she took my hand and started to lead me out of the car.

As I stepped out of the limo I saw little three story blue house with a bright garden in front. Compared to the huge mansion I lived with my parents in and the smaller estate I lived with my aunt Margot in this house was tiny. Suddenly I felt her tug my arm again as she continued walking and entered the modest home. Her furniture was beautiful, and was placed in just the right way so that it didn't look empty but didn't look overcrowded. She led me towards the staircase to the second floor then down a hallway to the third room on the left. She opened the door to a white bedroom. The bed, that was across from the door pushed to the middle of the room against the wall, had a canopy that hung over the sides of the bed that could be shut if I so choose to close them with a nightstand next to it. A wide wooden desk was against the wall right of the bed. Next to the bed was a stone balcony with glass doors and dark curtains that could block the view. On the other side of the room were two doors one that led to a walk in closet and one that led into a personal bathroom. My bags were already unpacked it seemed. So I wandered around the room looking at everything as my aunt Jane watched me from the doorway.

"Do you like it?" she asked me in a small voice that sounded as if she were scared what my answer would be.

Deciding to humor her, because she seemed so easily amused I looked at her and managed a small smile as I said said "It's perfect."

She seemed shocked by my answer. Her shocked expression didn't seem to last long as it became the biggest smile yet, she then ran up to me and grabbed me in a tight hug and spun me around the room. Just as I was about to pull her off of me she stopped dead in her tracks. She put me down and looked at her wrist watch gasping.

"It's almost 10:30pm!" She said. Looking back at me she locked her eyes, straightened her poster, and cleared her throat.

"You have to go to bed now" she said in the sternest voice she could muster up. "You have school in the morning." She continued.

She broke her act at the word school and stared at me as if wanting to tell me something really bad but couldn't. She looked at her watch then back at me then back to her watch then at me again. She bit her bottom lip as if that would help keep her mouth shut, but sighed giving in.

"Okay, you can stay up a little bit longer so I can tell you about your new school." She said leading me over to my desk chair and sitting me down. She sat on the side of my bed and leaned in as if about to tell me the latest gossip.

"That's alright I already did my research on the scho-"I started to say but was interrupted

"Tomorrow you will be attending the greatest school _ever_!" she squealed, ignoring me. "It's called Ouran Academy! I went there for my high school years and had a blast!" She said a bit lost in her memories.

As if forgetting something she shot up and ran to my walk in closet looking for something. Her eyes lit up when she found it. She laid it on my bed and said.

"This is your school uniform, it might not be the cutest but it's nice." she said

I looked at it questionably. It was a yellow long-sleeved dress with a white collar and cuffs, with a ribbon that went around the neck. The dress puffed up around the shoulders and around the waist. _Whoever designs these uniforms must be blind_ Thought to myself as aunt Jane kept talking on and on about the school. After a while I started drifting off to sleep so I looked at my phone and saw it was nearly 11:45pm. _She's been talking for over an hour! _I thought getting frustrated.

"Aunt Jane…" I said to her

Surprised that I interrupted her she answered "Yes?"

"It's almost midnight." I said monotoned

She gasped and rushed to put the uniform away then rushed out the door screaming "Go to sleep right now!"

I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth then slipped into my bed

"I'm ready for whatever Ouran throws at me" I said sure of myself as I drifted off to sleep

But I wasn't.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow this chapter was a bit longer than I expected. Well tell me what you liked and what you didn't in a review or private message. I'll post Chapter 2 as soon as it's finished ;) see you later!**

**WishingForSilence **


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Storm

_**Chapter 2: Before the storm**_

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of "No Longer Perfection" The Host Club won't appear just yet but believe me once they're introduced they will be everywhere so just be a bit patient. **** Well I don't have anything else to say so let's get on with the story! See ya after the chapter! ;)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

***Claimer*I own all the OCs in this chapter!**

* * *

***Alexis's Perspective***

I was woken up by a knocking on the door. I sat up on my bed and put on my glasses that were on my nightstand.

"Come in." I said getting out of bed.

The dark wood door opened as I looked to see who was disturbing me in my sleep. When I saw it was a maid I sighed in relief. I did not want to see my peppy up beat aunt this early in the morning. When I wake up I am the grumpiest person. I turned to the maid and glared daggers at her.

"What do you want?" I said coldly to her.

"T-the chief w-w-wanted to know what y-you'd like for b-b-breakfast." She slowly stuttered in fear, which made me a bit more frustrated and annoyed than I already was.

"Tell him to brew me a strong cup of coffee and nothing else." I said turning around to enter my bathroom.

"Right away madam" She said quickly, bowing and nearly running out of the room closing the door behind her.

I then got ready for school, taking a shower, blow drying my hair, then straightening it. My hair is naturally very curly; I despise it because it looks unprofessional, so I straighten it very often. I put my hair in a tight but, not even letting my bangs hang down, and walked out of the bathroom. I got out my uniform and changed into the disgusting yellow dress, white tights, and brown shoes. After changing I grabbed my bag from my desk and slung it over my shoulder then opened the door to leave my room. I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt Jane sitting at the table eating a bagel while sipping what looked like tea. She looked over to me and nearly spit out her tea. After recovering she wiped her mouth and walked over to me, staring intensely at me. _She looked kind of angry_ I thought to myself.

"You. Look. So. CUTE!" She squealed loudly in Japanese hugging me.

"Aunt Jane, if you keep this up I'm going to be late for school." I said to her and she slowly put me down.

As if on cue the same maid that walked into my room that morning came into the kitchen with a red mug in her hand.

"The limo is ready for you Marson-Sama" She said in a small voice not looking up from her shoes.

I walked towards her, she handed me the mug, and followed me towards the limo. I got in and sipped my coffee. I looked out the window as the scenery passed; I drank my coffee and wondered about how my first day at Ouran would go especially because I was starting almost a month after the school had started.

***Third person perspective***

Inside Ouran Academy in class 1-A a teacher walked into the classroom and silenced his chattering class. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Students, we have a new student entering our class." The teacher spoke as his voice boomed through the silent room. Some of the students paid attention out of curiosity, but others were spacing out or day dreaming.

The teacher looked around and then continued "Please welcome our new student Alexis Marson." The teacher finished gesturing towards the door.

Nearly everyone's eyes shot up at the sound of her last name. A girl with glasses and a bun in her hair walked in through the door and stood in front of the class giving them a blank stare as she bowed to them. Everyone knew this girl's last name because it was the name of one of the best known and successful companies in the world and she will soon own all of it. A whisper broke out amongst the students. The teacher silenced the class once again and spoke to her.

"You may take any empty seat." He said to her and she nodded.

She turned and walked down the aisle as each one of her steps echoed in the silence of the classroom. She felt all eyes on her when she took the empty seat right next to the window. After a couple seconds of silence the teacher turned around to his blackboard and began his lesson.

When lunch came she got her food and sat at a lunch table that she didn't mind was empty. That did change within a minute. Many people crowded around her asking her questions and inviting her to events. She answered no more than what was needed and declined all of their invitations politely. When the last bell rang she was offered rides home but again declined them all politely and walked into her limo and went home.

***Jane's Prospective***

_It's been three weeks. THREE WEEKS!_ I screamed in my head as I stared at Alexis eating her dinner across from me. It's been three weeks since she moved into my house. All she does is go to school, come home, do her homework, then read till she goes to bed! The only time she comes out of her room is to eat dinner. Even on the weekends she never goes out all she ever does is read or write in her dark red notebook that she always has. The thought of that notebook sent shivers down my back.

***Flashback, Jane's Prospective***

**Earlier that week**

I walked by Alexis' door and knocked on it to call her down for breakfast since all of the servants are now for some reason too terrified to approach her in the morning. Since there was no answer I opened the door to make she knew to get up. I saw her sleeping wrapped in her blankets in her bed. Just as I was about to say something to wake her something on her desk caught my eye. Her dark red notebook was sitting there open to a page with writing on it; the sun hit it just right so that the semi-glossy blood red cover made it hard to look away. _A diary? _I thought to myself _I never thought Alexis would be the type of girl to keep one of those._ I said in my head inching towards her desk. _I wonder what happens in her life _I thought trying to convince myself, even though it was wrong, to take a peek. It felt as if my hands had a mind of their own as curiosity took over my body and I grabbed the notebook quickly. I started flipping through the pages when I heard a voice.

"Aunt Jane?" the voice said.

The voice was cold and sent tremors down my back. I felt her eyes boring holes into my head. I turned around slowly as if I didn't want to know what was behind me. I looked behind to see the enraged girl whose glare made the room feel as if the temperature had drop to 0°. Terror flowed through my veins as I swore I saw flames rise up behind her and lightning strike over head.

"GET OUT!" She screamed through her teeth, venom coursing through every word.

Taking the one chance to escape I dropped the notebook back on the desk and ran as fast as I could. I ran to my room and locked myself in my closet and curled up into a ball into the corner, trembling, hoping she wouldn't pursue me in there.

***End of Flashback, Jane's Prospective***

I shivered again. It wasn't even a diary. The only thing in that notebook had in it was calculations, schedules, and a few profiles of important people. I stared at Alexis again thinking how to spice up her life. _Well _I thought to myself _I'm the parent god damn it! So I could control her! She has to do as I say!_ I encouraged myself. I looked at her with a serious expression

"What?" She said to me without looking up from her food.

"That's it," I said to her sounding as confident as I felt.

"You are joining a club!" I almost shouted.

She looked up at me "Why?" she said genuinely confused by my outburst.

"Because I said so" I said to her losing a bit of my nerve because I didn't know how to reply.

She glared at me a little but didn't argue. She finished her food and excused herself from the table then I grinned to myself as I finished up my food. _She may be a genies but she's pretty closed off from the world. She'll thank me for this later. _I thought to myself.

***Alexis's Perspective***

_I see no reason that I should have to join this school's idiotic clubs! My grades are perfect so far! What more could she ask of me?! _I thought to myself as I pulled out my black laptop from its bag and set it on my desk. I searched the Ouran Academy website for their club list. Once I found it I scanned through all of them, reading the description of each club. It seemed that not including the sports teams, which you have to try-out for, (_Not happening_) there were 13 clubs that were available to join. _None _of them peek my interest. So I took out my notebook and started to write. I decided that each day for the next 13 days I will visit one after school club and write a detailed report about each. _She should be happy with that!_ I thought to myself as I finished off the schedule and closed my laptop.

For the past 12 days I have been coming home a few hours later than usual which has made Aunt Jane ecstatic. Even if I sat through one day at each club they all seemed to almost bore me to death. I knew from the beginning that I would hate these clubs _but it doesn't matter anymore because it's almost over! _I thought to myself grinning. I sat down at the wooden desk and took out my notebook from my school bag. As I finished up my second to last report I looked at the last club on the list. I turned back to the page the schedule was on and put my finger on the tomorrow's date there, in neat handwriting, said "_**The Host Club"**_.

The next day at school, as I was finishing my work in math class, I was approached by two giggling girls. I recognized the two girls; they are cousins from the Suzuki family, a very powerful family (but still a less powerful family than mine). They both had dark brown hair and eyes. The one to the left had her hair cut short in a bob that hugged her face. The other to the right was slightly shorter then her cousin, her hair was put up in two long ponytails on each side of her head that fell into loose curls around her face. I looked at them both then spoke.

"Can I help you ladies?" I said rather annoyed

"So Marson-San," The one with ponytails said as they both took seats on either side of me.

"We heard you're going to the Host Club today!" The cousin with short hair said.

"How did you girls know that?" I asked as I packed away my things to go to lunch.

"It's all over school!" the short haired girl said

"It's been said that you've been checking out all the clubs in the school the last few weeks, but only for one day, then when you checked out all the clubs you'll pick one!" The ponytailed girl said "They all believe it can benefit their club if you're a member" She whispered in my ear. "And since you've been to every other club the only one left is-"

"The Host Club!" the girl with short hair interrupted

"I was going to say that!" her cousin whined

"Well, you weren't letting me say anything!" she whined back

As the cousins' argument became more heated I decided to slip out to lunch. _Ugh! Why would I join any of those clubs! All they want to do is abuse my last name and my family's money! _I screamed in my head disgusted with all of them. _Why should I bother even going to that last one! What the hell is a "Host Club" anyways! _I screamed in my head as I marched off to lunch.

The rest of the day I was disgusted with everyone I looked at _People trying to be my friends? Yeah right! _I thought sarcastically. _The only reason people even talk to me, if not paid to like teachers, is because they can benefit from me. No one actually cares! Why would they?! Without my last name I would mean nothing to them! _I thought, hatred coursing through my veins, as I gave people icy glares.

_WHY AM I HERE!_ I screamed in my head as I stood outside a door with the sign "_**Music Room 3**_" overhead. But then I realized I had to at least finish what I started, especially because I was so close to the end. It didn't matter if I hated the guts of every single person behind that door, I had to do this. I gathered my strength and glared at the door_. I have to do this_ I chanted in my head as I put my hands on the door and slowly pushed it open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to cut it or else it would be too long! But that's how I leave you this chapter with the untrusting, closed off, spoiled, and scared Alexis entering the life altering Host Club!**

**Alexis: You make it sound more dramatic than it actually is! AND I'M NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS!**

**Me: You have no idea.**

**Alexis: Wait what?**

**Okay it's kind of late and I've been writing too long! THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THE STORY I APRECIATE IT! BYE!**

**WishingForSilence**


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing, The Host Club

**_Chapter 3: Introducing, The Host Club_**

* * *

***Author's Note***

**(Re-uploading because of a few mistakes :/)**

**Hey guys! Are you ready for the crazy madness of what lies beyond the doors of the abandoned third music room? Well ready or not here they come! This is a fun chapter to write! It's time to rock Alexis' world!**

**Alexis: I don't want my world rocked.**

**Me: Too bad XD**

**(T_T wow that was so cheesy) OK since I have nothing else to say let's get on with the story! **

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

***Claimer* I own all the OCs in this chapter!**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_WHY AM I HERE!_ I screamed in my head as I stood outside a door with the sign "_Music Room 3_" overhead. But then I realized I had to at least finish what I started, especially because I was so close to the end. It didn't matter if I hated the guts of every single person behind that door, I had to do this. I gathered my strength and glared at the door_. I have to do this_ I chanted in my head as I put my hands on the white wooden door and slowly pushed it open.

***Third Person Perspective***

Alexis pushed on the big white doors of the third music room. As the door slowly opened the smell of roses flooded her nose. Then she was blinded by the sudden bright light. Once her eyes adjusted she saw rose peddles swirl towards her. She was as still as a statue as they blew past her, caressing her cheeks and teasing her nose.

"Welcome!" multiple male voices chimed in unison.

Alexis looked up and saw seven handsome boys around a couch. She stood there not moving from the doorway, considering if it was too late to make her escape. A tall slender blond boy stood up from his place on the couch. He strode towards her wasting no time. He stopped a foot away from her.

"What's your name princess?" he said taking her chin in his hand and leaning it upward so that she was looking up at him. He gazed at her lovingly with his shining violet eyes. Alexis stood there unfazed and returned his gaze with a glare that sent him sulking to a dark corner of the room. She looked over her shoulder to the sound of crackling. She saw two red headed identical boys bent over in laughter.

"Wow, I've never seen Tono's charm backfire so badly!" one said between breaths.

"That was hilarious!" the other said in agreement. Alexis, ignoring them, walked up to the group of boys.

"Who is this club's leader?" she said with a serious expression. At that moment the tall blond quickly returned from his dark corner.

"I, Tamaki Suoh, am the Host Club king!" he said dramatically while striking a flashy pose. "How may I be at service to you, princess?" he said, trying again, as he held up a rose for her.

"I would like to sit in on your club for the day." She said ignoring the flower.

"We'd be delighted if you did." Said another one of the members. A slender tall dark haired boy with glasses stepped forward.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to spend time with one of our hosts?" said the blond gesturing towards the other members. "What's your type princess? The Princely type, Cool type, Devi-"

"No." Alexis interrupted feeling annoyed. "I would just like to see how your club works." She added.

"But Princess-"he began again

"My name is not 'princess' it's Alexis Marson." she said in a business like tone. The dark haired boy stepped forward, stopping his friend from saying another word.

"Fine." The boy huffed. "But at least let me introduce the club!" he said putting his arm around the boy next to him. "This is Kyoya Otori! He is the vice president to the club and the cool type." Next he gestured toward the tall tanned boy with a smaller blond boy on his shoulders. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka but we call them Honey and Mori. They are the loli-shota and wild." He then pointed to the two identical boys "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are the devilish types." Then he gestured toward the last boy next to the twins with big brown eyes."And this is Haruhi Fujioka, our natural type."

"If you need anything or have any questions don't hesitate to ask Marson-San." Kyoya said. Alexis nodded stiffly. She decided to take a seat farthest away from all of them. She then watched as the hosts walked to their stations and began their club activities.

***Alexis's Perspective***

_What the hell is this? _I questioned in my head as the first ten minutes passed by. _A club filled with the son's of some of the most powerful families in Japan and **THIS** is what they do?_ I looked around and saw the weird things those boys were doing. Tamaki was sitting at a couch, girls packed around him. He flirted with them, he held them close, he cuddled them, and basically he charmed those squealing girls to the point of nearly fainting. I looked over to the twins. They basically did the same thing Tamaki did, but to each other. The girls would squeal and hug each other for dear life every time they had a dramatic "Lovey Dovey" moment that seemed obviously staged. I looked over to Mori with Honey, who sat by his side. Honey sat there eating insane amounts of cake while he talked to girls, who sat across from him. Mori however sat there only saying a word or two every now and then. Then I looked over to Haruhi, who sat at a couch with fewer girls. He didn't seem to do anything strange or unusual at all; he just sat there and kept them company. _At least they have one normal person_ I thought _but I shouldn't really judge a book by its cover_ I said in my head watching all the boys a bit closer.

•••

I sat there bored out of my mind, since I already took all the notes I needed. Heck! I even finished the report! My limo won't be able to be here till after club hours and I don't care for waiting outside. _Now what? _I thought to myself. Just as I looked around the room for something to distract me from my boredom my eyes landed on a girl's over-sized pink bow that she wore loosely in her hair. Oh how I hated the color pink! My mind dragged me back to the last three years of my life.

_My aunt Margot loved the color pink. Not just any pink, it was a faded, milky, dull shade of pink. She had pink everything! Her house was pink, her car was pink, her clothes were pink, and MY CLOTHES WERE PINK! She knew I hated it and just dared me to tell her I didn't like it. Since I was small I've had the nickname of a "Perfect Child" because I was said to be proper, smart, and fairly good at whatever I tried. Since I came from a family with a world-famous company I had pretty high standards to meet, but I planned to not only meet them but surpass them as well. My parents didn't force me to but I wanted to live up to the name and make them proud. Many envied my parents and tried to force their children to beat me, but it never happened. That's why I never really had friends growing up most of them got fed up with me trying to exceed the expectations people give me. I know many people who would just love to see me fail, my aunt Margot being at the top of that list. She loved to challenge my "title". She tried to make me lose control in anger, to make me break down in sadness, to make me slip up and show that I was nothing, like how she thought of my mother. _

I was awoken from my thoughts by the tapping of shoes, girls were leaving the club. _I should probably be leaving now too_ I said in my head. I stood up and began to leave towards the door but just then I heard a snap, then bangs flew onto my face blinding me. _Crap my hair clip snapped!_ I thought as I absentmindedly continued to step forward.

"Wait! Marson-San someone just spilled some tea!" I heard a voice yell out behind me, but it was too late. I felt my feet slip from under me and my whole body fall backwards as I let the stuff in my hands drop. My head hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed through the room for a second. _OW! _My head screamed as I fought the urge to scream out in pain. I opened my eyes and moved my bangs to see Haruhi standing over me; he must've been the one who yelled. He was followed by the rest of the hosts. All their faces had a look of…concern? _**That's not concern, you idiot! Why would they be concerned about you?**_ A voice in my head said. _Yeah, you're right! Why would they?_ I said to it. I took a glance at everyone then stood up, grabbing the things I dropped, and brushed myself off.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly as I held my bands back, beginning to walk to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want any ice for your head?" one of the boys from behind me said.

"No." I answered.

"Or sit down?" another suggested.

"No." I answered again reaching the door. "Goodbye gentlemen." I said as I opened the door. A breeze of fresh air rushed past me as it opened and I walked through it. I closed the door behind me, and just as it closed I ran like the wind out the school and to my limo. I got into the car and signaled the driver to go.

•••

Once I walked into the doors of the house I saw my aunt Jane sanding there looking at me excitedly. She opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand out to hush her.

"I'll be in my room, don't disturb me." I said dead serious, walking past her. I walked in my room to see a maid tidying up. When she saw me she froze, clutching the pillow she had in her hands. "Leave please, and send up a tray of ice right away if you don't mind." I said to her. She didn't move still holding on to the pillow as if for dear life. _You got to be kidding me. _I thought in my head. "GET OUT!" I screamed at her. She snapped out of it and bolted for the door "Bring ice!" I yelled after her. I locked the door and stepped out onto the balcony closing the doors behind me. I checked around to see if anyone was outside. Seeing that I was alone, I yet out a yell while clutching the back of my head. I stood out there cussing and yelping both in pain and feeling unbearably embarrassed. I slipped up _literally. _

***Hosts' Perspective***

"Wait! Marson-San someone just spilled tea!" Haruhi yelled out as she watched the girl slip on the wet floor and fall backwards. Everyone turned around at Haruhi's yell and looked just in time to see Alexis' head hit against the hard ground, sending a thud echoing around the room. At that moment everyone rushed to her side to see if she was okay. Haruhi was the first there, the other host followed close after. They all looked at the girl, who held her long black bangs out of her face so she could look back at them. She stared at each of the hosts with a blank expression, and then her face hardened as she looked over them one more time. She then stood up quickly as she grabbed her things that scattered on the floor. She brushed herself off, ignoring everyone's offers to help her.

"I'm fine." She said as stiffly began to walk towards the door, still holding her bangs back.

"Are you sure you don't want any ice for your head?" Tamaki asked, deeply concerned.

"No." She answered bluntly.

"Or sit down?" Haruhi added, concerned as well.

"No." She said again. She reached the door and calmly opened. "Goodbye gentlemen" Alexis said without giving them another glace as she left. The door closed gently behind her.

"That fall sounded painful…" Hikaru said as everyone stared at the door.

"She didn't even say ouch." Kaoru added.

"I'm going after her to make sure she doesn't have concussion or anything." Haruhi said rushing out the door.

"Who spilled the tea?" Kyoya questioned the group as the door shut behind Haruhi.

"Tamaki." The twins said in unison, pointing to the host club king. At that moment Tamaki froze in place.

"Those lying twins!" Tamaki yelled as he pointed back at the snickering brothers. "I was standing there when they scared me while I had a cup of tea in my hand!" he said in his defense.

"Nope. Tamaki is just clumsy" Hikaru said. "We both saw it" Kaoru added as they both wore identical smirks. The twins and Tamaki argued back and forth on who was at fault for the tea. Haruhi entered the club room huffing and puffing.

"I couldn't find her anywhere. She must have taken off." She said in between breaths.

"It's weird that she acted like that." Tamaki said.

"Not exactly" Kyoya corrected him. "Alexis Marson is very well known to be extremely impassive" he continued.

"You know about her?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, my family has tried to do business with Marson Industries for quite some time now. We can benefit greatly from them. So I took it upon myself to learn about them, including the future heir to the company." Kyoya answered. "She is known to show little emotion and focus only on the success of the company and herself."

"Oh yeah, she's in our class isn't she?" The twins said shrugging to each other.

"Now that I think of it she doesn't really seem to have friends." Haruhi said.

"Well that will change!" Tamaki said striking a pose. "Our goal is to make every girl happy! So we will help Marson-San be happy and be her friends!" He said. "We will start tomorrow when she comes back!" Tamaki said already working out a plan.

"We don't know if she'll be coming back tomorrow." Kyoya said. Tamaki froze again.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a small voice.

"She's been going to every club for day for the last couple of weeks. It's been said that she'll pick her favorite after that. But considering you just gave her a concussion I'd say out chances are slim." Kyoya explained.

"It wasn't me! It was those evil twins" Tamaki yelled. His expression then was serious as he thought of a plan. As a idea popped into his head hee smiled again and snapped his fingers "I got it!" he said. Tamaki pointed to the twins and Haruhi. "If she's in your class then you guys can convince her to come back!" he said with a grin.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Haruhi questioned.

"Of course!" Tamaki said without a doubt as continued to put his plan together.

* * *

_*****_**Author's note***

**So yeah the first meeting with the host club! I've already started on the next chapter! Are you ready for it? (Probably not) but I'm going to post it anyway! See you next week! Review! **

**P.S. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THE STORY!**

**WishingForSilence**


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

**_Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?_**

***Author's note***

**Hey guys! I know this chapter took a while to post but I had a lot of stuff to deal with last week (and serious writers block). We get a lot more host club in this chapter! But before we get into the chapter I want to thank**

**"Piggythelaw" "nightrain7" and "Verdigurl"**

**For being my first reviews EVER! THANKS SO MUCH! Ok now on with the chapter!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

***Claimer* I own all the OCs in this chapter!**

* * *

*** Alexis's Perspective***

I stood outside Aunt Jane's study staring at the dark wood door, and then I took a breath and marched in. The walls in the study were an earthy green, wooden bookshelf lined the walls, and a large desk was paced in front of a large window that nearly took up the back wall. The huge window was half closed by dark red curtains while the other half showed a view of the backyard garden. _Wow I've nearly been here two months and never really explored this house!_ I thought. Aunt Jane sat at her cherry wood desk reading. She looked up from her book confused by my sudden entrance. I walked across the room to her.

"Here" I said, sliding a stack of paper across the desk to her.

"What's this?" She said staring at it as she put her book aside.

"For the past thirteen days I have joined every club Ouran has to offer, as you have requested. In these series of reports are the observations I made from joining each club." I answered, but she still looked at the stack of papers blankly. A small smile broke across her face a second later.

"So was this just to see which club you're joining?" she said impressed. "Wow! You take this seriously." She continued.

"No, I don't plan to go back. This is just to show you that I carried out the orders you gave me." I said a bit frustrated.

"But I meant for you to _stay_ in a club that you enjoyed." she explained emphasizing the word stay.

"There is not one club I would benefit me in any way, so there is no reason for me to go back to any of them." I said to her

"Did you really hate the clubs that much that you won't even consider going back?" She asked. I froze staring at her.

"I never said I hated them."I said.

"Then join one!" she said hopeful "Please!" Aunt Jane whined.

"No!" I snapped at her, officially annoyed. I hadn't realized how loud my voice had gotten till I heard it echo through the large room. I didn't notice that my hands were clenched till I felt my nails dig deeper into my palm. My body was stiff as I stood in the room that had turned silent, still staring at Aunt Jane. She looked back at me; her face tuned from shocked to mad to unreadable. Suddenly her expression dropped to a disappointed frown as her head fell to her desk, making a small thud as it hit.

"I failed." She mumbled into her desk.

"Failed what?" I asked shocked by her sudden depression.

"I failed at being your parent. I wanted to try to make a difference in your life but I absolutely hate forcing you do anything you don't want to do, even if I think it's good for you. I'm so weak." Aunt Jane said her head still planted on her desk. Her light curls veiled her face and her hands were clenched beside her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled so softly that I barely heard it in the completely silent room, sounding as if on the verge of tears. She repeated her it over and over softly not lifting to even glance at me. Her words echoed in my head "I absolutely hate forcing you do anything you don't want to do" it repeated. A memory from three years ago entered my mind.

***Flashback, Third Person Perspective***

A young 11-year-old girl with glasses and straight shoulder length black hair wheeled her black suit case forward. It had rained earlier so it was cloudy and humid giving the airport a gloomy feel to it. As the girl continued down the aisle she turned her head right and left looking for her future guardian. She hadn't met her before but she has heard stories. Margot Marson denied being the head of Marson Industries despite being the oldest leaving it to her brother, the girl's father. Margot was a born leader that excelled at business and marketing, no one understood why she refused to take the company. Margot became the head lawyer for Marson Industries. That's where the girl became confused; she didn't understand why Margot would want to work for a company that she had a chance to own.

At that moment she saw a short woman dressed fully in pink with her back facing the girl. The girl walked a little faster towards her. She was very curious with questions the pleaded to be answered. She stopped a foot away from her.

"Aunt Margot, my name is Alexis Marson." Alexis said her hand extended for a handshake. Margot turned around. She was a short slightly plump woman with wavy short light brown hair that seemed to be graying even though she looked to be only in her mid-thirties. Her face was round with small beady dark brown eyes that had to have rings under them. Her features were very structured and full of disgust as she stared down at Alexis.

"I know who you are. How can I not? You look just like…" she stopped in mid-sentence the last word handing at the tip of her tongue. "Your mother" she spat, looking furious. "I'm not sure how you ever passed for perfect but I promise you one thing: that I will personally be the one to put a stop to that." She said. Her voice shook with anger and her hands clenched the pink change purse she held in her small hands. "I'll show everyone that you're just like your mother, worthless." Margot said calming herself. She stormed off seeing that Alexis just stood there staring back at her blankly. But Alexis followed her.

Before Margot and Alexis got into the car to leave the airport she stopped her and glared into her eyes. "I will break you." She whispered. But what Margot didn't know was that Alexis loved competition and rivals.

A big smirk found its way to Alexis' lips as she whispered back "Just try."

***End of Flashback, Alexis's Perspective***

Snapping out of my memory I looked at the woman on the desk. Her words from my parents' funeral ringed in my head "You look just like your mother, so pretty." _What is up this woman? _I said in my head. _If I could make a person like this cry-_ I could feel a shallow pit in my stomach that filled with…..guilt? _**Umm… I don't know? **_I heard a voice in my head say.

"Fine" I said calmly. I felt the pit lighten.

"Huh?" Aunt Jane said lifting her head up slowly from the desk. Her eyes were puffy and pink, it made my stomach jerk.

"I'll join a club" I answered, trying to sound eager.

"No, you don't have-" she started

"I want to!" I interrupted quickly

"Really?" she said in a sniffle as a small smile started to form on her lips.

"Yes." I said stiffly. Even though seeing Aunt Jane smile made the pit vanish completely I still didn't want to join a club at all.

"Okay!" she said wiping her eyes and returning to her normal high spirited voice. "What club did you like the most?" she chirped. I froze at the question. _**Think fast stupid! **_The voice in my head yelled at me.

"I can't choose one, you'll have to pick." I said as calm as I could. She looked back over to the stack of paper I pushed towards her just 10 minutes before.

"Umm, okay." Aunt Jane said. She grabbed the stack and began to flip through it. I sat in one of the chairs in the study knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything else while Aunt Jane decided my fate for the rest of the school year. "Boring, boring, boring, boring." I heard her whisper to herself as she skimmed through each paper. She stopped at one and stayed perfectly silent seeming to read through the whole thing even checking if there was a back side. She ripped her eyes off the paper to look at me. "So I can choose _any _club?" she asked. I gulped.

"Yes." I answered in a serious tone.

"Then I know the perfect club!" she said excitedly as she pushed the other papers aside. "They didn't have this club back when I went there but it sounds absolutely fantastic!" she explained as she folded the sheet in half. She slid the piece of paper across the smooth shiny surface of the cherry wood desk in silence. I looked down at the pale piece of paper wishing I didn't have to pick it up. I sighed and took it in my hands unfolding the stiff warm paper. I read the top and stared up at her meeting her gaze.

"The Host Club?"I questioned. Aunt Jane nodded watching closely for my reaction. I stared back at her for another second then forced a smile across my face "Great!" I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You can tell me if you don't like it" she frowned at me. "I know that smile's fake." she said and my face dropped back to a serious expression instantly. "I've seen your mother smile before, it was beautiful and what you just did right now didn't do it justice" she explained seriously. I stared at her a bit shocked then cleared my throat.

"I honestly don't mind joining the Host Club." I lied through my teeth but kept a straight face. "I will enjoy it." I said to her but she kept her eyes planted on me, trying to see through my façade." Well I have homework to do and I assume you also have work so I'll leave you in peace" I said quickly heading out the door and closing it behind me. I headed back to my room feeling anger flow through me. I closed the door to my room and locked it behind me. I noticed that in my hand I still had the piece of paper at the top was the title "**The Host Club**". My anger bubbled up as I ripped it to shreds and crumpled it into a ball before stuffing it into the bottom of my trash bin. I sat at my and thought about earlier today. I put my put my hand to the back of my head and winced as I felt the large bump that has formed back there. _I can't believe I'm going back. _I said in my head giving up and starting to get ready for bed.

***Haruhi's Perspective* **

My head snapped up as Alexis walked through the classroom doors. "So… are we all going up to convince her to come back?" I asked the twins, who where fiddling with random things obviously bored, on each side of me.

"About that..." Hikaru started, not looking up from the eraser he was messing with.

"We think it'll work better if you go." Kaoru continued, still playing with his pen cap.

"Is it not entertaining enough?" I guessed bluntly. The twins looked up from their objects to smirk at me.

"No, it's just more entertaining to see you do it" They said in unison. I knew trying to convince them to come with me was a lost cause so I shrugged my shoulders and stood up from my seat. I noticed that things have calmed down since Alexis first came. The first week Alexis entered her desk was always crowded with people trying to talk to her. The crowd slowly died down probably because she almost always refused to start conversations and/or answer questions. Now Alexis sat at her seat, not soul around her desk, scribbling something in a notebook. I stood in front of Alexis' desk still not sure what to say. Probably sensing my presence Alexis' head looked up at me standing there.

"Anything I can help you with Fujioka-san?" Alexis said a bit coldly.

"Um, you can call me Haruhi." I said, desperate to have something to say.

"Fine, anything I can help you with Haruhi?" Alexis said in the same tone as she continues her writing. I noticed that Alexis didn't even have a bandage on her head.

"How is your head feeling Marson-san I hope it didn't hurt too much, we were all kind of worried." I said to her. Her pen froze in mid-sentence and she stared blankly at her paper for a moment but quickly continued.

"I'm fine." Alexis said stiffly. It was the same thing she said before.

"I'm sure that the other host would like to know you're okay-" I started

"If you're trying to get me to go back don't bother." Alexis interrupted. I wondered if I should stay or give up. "I'm already going back because of a promise." She continued and caught me by surprise.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you later then" I said as I walked back to my desk. _That went better than expected _I thought to myself.

***Hosts' Perspective***

"Is she coming back to the club? Is she? Did you convince her?" Tamaki asked the twins and Haruhi as soon as they set foot in the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a devilish glance.

"Yeah, she's defiantly coming today." Hikaru said

"And it was all because Haruhi convinced her." Kaoru added

"Guys, I didn't-" she started but she was swooped off her feet and was caught up in a large hug from Tamaki.

He swirled her around the room saying "My daughter has done such a good job, she makes daddy proud." Haruhi glared at the twins as the snickered to themselves.

"Well let's get the plan started!" Tamaki said pulling out a whiteboard that seemed to appear out of nowhere. All the hosts gathered to listen to his latest plan.

***Third Person Perspective***

Rose petals swirled around Alexis as she stepped through the club room doors once again and just as before the host all chimed "Welcome" in unison.

"Marson-san! I'm so happy you decided to come back to the Host Club!" Tamaki said giddy by her presence. "Well, first things first we must find your host type!" he squealed. "So, what's your type princess?" Tamaki asked coolly gesturing towards the rest of the club.

"Two things: 1. don't call me princess and 2. I really couldn't care less about which host I'm with" Alexis said bluntly. Tamaki stood there frozen, obviously not expecting that response from her. Snapping out of it moments later he thought fast.

"Then how about you sit with me prince- I mean Alexis-san?" Tamaki suggested. Alexis stared at him coldly but did not comment about him using her first name. This wasn't the place to start an argument.

"Fine." She said in a monotone, following Tamaki back to his station.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**To be continued….. So I had to cut it off here or it'll be a super long chapter! Sorry about the long wait! Thanks for all the people following the story (That's my only motivation to finish chapters) I really appreciate it! **

**P.S. Thinking about adding another OC (A fun/crazy one) review what you think about it **

**-WishingForSilence **


	5. Chapter 5: A Day at the Host Club

_**Chapter 5: A Day at the Host Club**_

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about the lack of chapters lately I had so much going on and I honestly just forgot about this (plus major writers block)! I promise the next chapter won't take this long! You might ****ha****ve noticed that I re-uploaded all the chapters. Well, I read through them and found a bunch of mistakes and changed them****. In other news I decided that if or when I choose another **_**MAIN**_** OC it will be later in the story (Got it all worked out). Alright ****enjoy**** the ****super ****long**** chapter****!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

***Claimer* I own all the OCs in this chapter.**

_**Recap:**_

"Two things: 1. don't call me princess and 2. I really couldn't care less about which host I'm with" Alexis said bluntly. Tamaki stood there frozen, obviously not expecting that response from her. Snapping out of it moments later he thought fast.

"Then how about you sit with me prince- I mean Alexis-san?" Tamaki suggested. Alexis stared at him coldly but did not comment about him using her first name. This wasn't the place to start an argument.

"Fine." She said in a monotone, following Tamaki back to his station.

***Alexi****s****'****s**** Perspective***

As I followed Tamaki to the same station he had been the day before I noticed there was way less girls than there had been yesterday. Four other girls sat patiently on the couch waiting for the Host Club king to arrive opposed to the nine girls he had the day before.

"I'm sorry to keep you girls waiting." Tamaki said smoothly as he sat on the couch opposite to the girls. They seemed to swoon at the very sound of his voice. Just as I was just about to pull up a chair I felt a hand tug me back. "Please, sit next to me princess." Tamaki said velvety smooth as he plopped me down next to him on the couch. I twitched again at the sound of that name. The girls around him glared at me as I sat next to their prince, one of his arms placed around my shoulder.

"Don't call me that." I said coldly to him, and the girls' glares deepened. I considered glaring back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said quickly. Just then, as if remembering something really important, he shot up out of his seat "I almost forgot! Girls this is our new guest Alexis Marson!" he said dramatically gesturing toward me. The girls' glares turned to shock as they found out who they were shooting dirty looks at. I rolled my eyes as they bowed their heads. "Would you like some cake Alexis-san?" Tamaki asked placing his arm around my shoulder once again.

"No, I don't care for sweets." I replied shifting so that his arm fell off of me. Just as I succeeded he pulled me in toward him. He held me in an embrace, my face inches from his. I froze staring into his bright violet eyes that gazed back at me.

"What if I feed it to you?" He asked in a soft smooth voice as he took my chin in his hand so I couldn't look away. I heard the other girls squeal loudly around me. Out of reflex I quickly pushed him off of me feeling uncomfortable and furious. I felt I had to stop myself from slapping him across the face. I quickly stood from my seat on the couch and took a couple steps back. Tamaki sat frozen where he was shocked by my sudden outburst.

"Don't _**EVER**_ do that again!" I said to him between clenched teeth then walked away. I heard someone call out behind me but ignored it all together.

_I never liked people being in my personal space; it gets to the point where I can't move or start freaking out. I can't be around crowds of people without panicking…. Of course I've never told anyone about this but I just try my best to avoid it. There are very few people that actually can get close enough without me freaking out… three to be exact. Two being my parents I guess there's only one….. And I haven't seen them in over two years. _

I seriously considered leaving at that very moment but just as I looked at the door the thought of Aunt Jane flooded my mind and bounded me here. After giving up the thought of leaving, I absently mindlessly walked to the closest station. As I approached I saw two identical ginger boys sitting on a couch. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember their names but I do remember their faces from class. I was not noticed because the bothers were having a "moment". One said something that really upset or offended his brother and just as he started whining about it the other twin swooped down cuddling him closely. They looked as if they were about to make out as the girls around them squealed as loud as ever. There were about three girls with them. I thought since they were so preoccupied with themselves they wouldn't mind me just reading here. I pulled out my book from my bag and did just that. I realized that I couldn't have been more wrong because less than two minutes later the book was snatched out of my hands. I looked up to see two identical faces smirking down at me. I didn't attempt to snatch it back due to the fact that they were both fairly tall and I wasn't. So I decided to solve this in a more civilized manner.

"That was quite rude. May I have my book back?" I said to them respectfully holding my hand out.

"I'm sorry were we boring you Marson-san?" The twin to the right said in an annoying sarcastic tone. I said nothing in response still holding out my hand.

"How about we play a game to entertain you then?" the twin to the left said mimicking his brother's tone; they were quite good at that.

"A game?" I asked. I couldn't deny I was intrigued by it, but when I play a game I play to win. "What kind of game?" I asked. They both glanced at each other simultaneously with an expression that screamed that they were up to no good.

"It's called the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!" They both exclaimed in unison. The girls laughed and clapped behind the twins, that wasn't too reassuring. After giving each other another devilish glance they sprung into action. The twins pulled out caps and placed it over their hair so that there was no way to see which way it was parted (_Not that I knew who was who in the first place_). They then shuffled back and forth so quickly I didn't bother to keep up. Then the, now completely identical, brothers came to an abrupt stop with the exact same grin plastered on both of their faces (_it as almost scary how they did that_).

"Which one is Hikaru?" They both said in complete unison striking a pose. The girls applauded once more behind the twins. _I see how it is… it's a game they can't lose! _I thought to myself. I looked from one brother to the other._ There would be no point in guessing. How annoying. _I said in my head. _Such __smart asses__…._

"No." I replied simply. The twin's faces instantly became confused.

"No?" They both said.

"Your game is nothing more than a con. There is really no point in guessing who is who because you'll just deny it anyways. So wouldn't it be a real shame and a waste of all of our time if I just blurted out any answer. In the end of this "game" I still wouldn't know and would walk away with nothing….."

Once I stopped I looked around. The twins stood frozen in their poise their expressions looking dumbfounded. The girls sat there with jaws open and staring at me. I stood from my seat and looked at the twins in amusement. "Maybe someday but for now I'll take my leave" I said turning around and walking away. I felt their eyes on me as I walked to the next station. The next station was Mitsukuni, Takashi and two girls. Remembering that I abandoned my book with the twins I realized I have to now engage in Host Club activities. I took note to their behavior and sat by the silent Takashi. Mitsukuni seemed to be the type to cling and I didn't want another Tamaki incident. I didn't enter the station unnoticed this time.

"ALEX-CHAN! YOU CAME TO VISIT ME!" The small boy said truly ecstatic by my presence. _Wait! ALEX-CHAN? NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ My head yelled at me. I just then remembered that Aunt Jane also called me Alex-Chan a few times….. With that in my head I also remembered I'm stuck here. I still frowned at the sound of the name but nothing else. The small blond boy wore a blue blazer like the other high school students… _Does he really go here? _I questioned.

"Haninozuka-san -" I started.

"Call me Honey!" the boy said still giddy.

"Umm… Okay Honey, not to be rude but how old are you?" I asked

"I'm 18!" He said smiling. _NO WAY! HE'S OLDER THAN ME? That's impossible! _I thought to myself. "Would you like a piece of cake Alex-Chan?" Honey said holding out a piece of chocolate cake to me.

"No thank you, I don't like sweets." I said not taking the cake. Honey looked rather shocked by this.

"You don't like sweets?" He exclaimed stuffing the cake into his mouth "I LOVE SWEETS!" He said sweetly and the girls around us awed from his cuteness. I looked next to me at the tall Takashi who still hasn't spoken. I wondered if he never speaks. Well he seems to be calm. At least I know where to go if I want peace and quiet. But it seems like he is always Honey, who is definitely not quiet.

"Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" Honey said loudly holding a stuffed pink bunny to one of the girls. The girl squealed from his cuteness. _This is getting way too loud….._ I thought to myself.

"Honey, I'm going to go visit the other Hosts. Okay?" I said as kindly as I could fake.

"Alright! But you have to promise to come back and play with me some other day okay?" He said. I nodded and left the station. _I wonder if there is any place here where I can sit in silence. _

***Kyoya's Perspective***

My fingers swept across the keyboard to tap the enter key. With that I was finished updating the club's website on upcoming events. I looked over to get my notebook but it wasn't till then that I realized I wasn't alone. On the other side of the couch was a girl sitting. She sat straight up with her hands interlocked, she stared forward but wasn't looking at anything. Taking a closer look I recognized this girl as Alexis Marson. _How long had she been here? __She is very silent_ I thought. Just as I was wondering if it would be appropriate to disturb her daydreaming she turned her head. She looked at me with a bored, dead expression.

"Sorry to intrude. I just liked the quiet here" she said in a tone that matched her expression.

"It's no bother, stay as long as you like Marson-san" I replied returning to my work. _She probably had enough of the other hosts _I assumed. In an instant I could feel her reading over my shoulder. Knowing not to be rude I ignored her as best as I could. I focused my mind on the screen and the supply amounts for next month. Soon I was just how I was.

"You miscalculated here" Alexis said pointing to the screen in front of me. "That five should be a three" she continued, putting her hand down. I looked over the numbers again doubting that there was actually a mistake, but she was right. I was shocked that I missed that. "It's a common mistake, don't worry about it." she said simply. _I don't make "common mistakes" _I said to myself. "But with that mistake you would be paying for thirty more pounds of sugar than you actually need. Be careful." She added. _Is she trying to rub it in? _I thought for a second but controlled myself. It wouldn't do any good to say something rude. I turned to Alexis with a smile that I usually use for hosting.

"Thank you Marson-san I must have missed that" I said, hiding how annoyed I was. She stared at me for a few moments, almost like she was analogizing me. Her face changed into a serious expression locking her eyes on mine.

"If you're bothered by my presence I'll leave." She said as she stood from her seat. She had seen through my facade.

"I'm not bothered at all" I denied quickly. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not by the way she spoke.

"I hate when people lie" She said in the same tone. But I could see the coldness leaking into her gaze, slowly making it into a glare. Alexis turned from me and walked off to another part of the room. And with that I did the one thing I was trying to avoid: Getting on Alexis's bad side.

***Alexis's Perspective***

_Is there nowhere in this place to have peace and quiet? _I thought to myself. There didn't seem to be any stations left. _Can I give up now? _I questioned looking at my phone for the time. _HOW HAS IT ONLY BEEN 25 MINUTES? I could have sworn it had been at least an hour! Now what?_ I thought looking around. I scanned the room again but something caught my eye. A set of big brown eyes could be seen even across the large room..._Haruhi! How could I forget he was here? _He sat at a table alone. _How strange... Is he on break? Do hosts have breaks? _I asked in my head. I walked toward his table absentmindedly. Haruhi sat there reading a book quietly. He didn't seem to notice me. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Haruhi?" I said. He jumped at the sound, dropping his book on the floor.

"Oh, Marson-san you scared me. Can I help you with anything?"

"Sorry" I apologized "Are you on break or something?" I asked. Haruhi looked confused for a moment. He looked around him and looked as though he now understood my question.

"Oh, no I just don't get many costumers on slow days like this" he answered.

"Why? You don't seem like an unpleasant person to me" I said.

"Well I'm fairly new to the Host Club so I don't know as much as the other hosts" Haruhi replied.

"Why did you join this club?" I questioned. I truly don't understand why someone would willingly spend their time here.

"Uh... well I kind of have a debt to this club..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Like a favor?"

"More like a payment" he said.

"How much?"

"About 8,000,000 yen" He said gloomy. _What is the big deal? That shouldn't be a problem for a person that goes to one of the most expensive schools in the country _I thought to myself. He looked at my confusion and started to explain. "I got into Ouran on a scholarship. My family can't afford to pay it. So I am working it off by being in the host club" he said with a smile. _He really did have big eyes for a guy. How weird. _I thought to myself. I decided to sit down but my foot hit something. It was the book Haruhi dropped when I scared him. I bent down to pick it up and noticed it was the same book I was reading earlier. The only difference was that this was a battered old copy of it. The cover was defaced with writing, the pages seemed to have yellowed and crinkled with age, the spine was horribly cracked in multiple places, and altogether the book seemed to be falling apart at the seems.

"Did you do this?" I asked

"No I got it for very little at a thrift store. It doesn't matter what quality it is, it doesn't change the story within it" He answered.

"It doesn't seem like it'll hold up much longer" I said.

"That's why I always read it when I can, it's my favorite book. Have you read it?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually I am a big fan of the book. I was reading it earlier until I ran into a problem..."

"A problem?"

"Two of them to be exact" I said a bit pissed off. Haruhi followed my glare to the identical brothers whose station was right behind his.

"The twins?" Haruhi asked.

"They took it while I was reading it earlier. There was no way I was getting that back" I said in a bit of a sour tone.

"Hmmmm..." I heard him hum. He stood from his seat and turned to me. "If you will excuse me a moment I will be right back" He said in a very polite voice. Curiosity engulfed my body again as I peeked out over the couch. Haruhi headed toward the twins at their station.

***Haruhi's Perspective***

"Be nice and give her back her book." I said to the two identical boys who stared mockingly at me.

"Why should we?" Hikaru said stubbornly.

"Because you really ticked her off" Hikaru smiled smugly in approval as I said that "And the last time I checked that is the last thing we want to do." I finished.

"I don't care" He said crossing his arms.

"Maybe we should give it back..." Kaoru suggested to his twin. Hikaru looked from his brother to me with a soft glare but then sighed in defeat. He reached into his blazer and pulled out a book without a word. He handed it over to me avoiding my eyes. _Childish as ever_ I thought as I turned away and walked back to the couch. The book was still warm in my hands. It looked almost brand new. The cover art was clear to see and the pages didn't even have any creases or marks on them. It still had that new book smell of fresh paper to it. _Maybe I should buy a new copy..._ I thought _Well maybe after I pay off my debt. _Alexis awaited my return.

"Here's your book Marson-san." I said as I handed it back to her. She took the book in her hands and I can almost swear I saw the edges of her mouth twitch upward just a bit. That is the closest thing to a smile I've seen her do.

"Thank you Haruhi" she said sincerely. And I was glad.

***Third Person Perspective***

The next hour flew by as Haruhi and Alexis talked about the book. They discussed the characters, the plot, the author, the ending and more. By the end they realized they both really liked the others company. To Alexis this felt like the first enjoyable conversation she has had in a while, and Alexis really needed that. She even let Haruhi call her Alex-Chan. But before they knew it girls were filing out of the club room. Alexis waited til the sea of yellow dresses no longer flooded the doorway, but truthfully she really didn't want to leave the Host Club. Sounds of scraping chairs and clinking tea pots could be heard around them as the hosts began to clean up. Normally Haruhi would've been among them but even she lost track of the time. She even forgot the main topic she was supposed to bring up. She now felt hurried and the words began to jumble in her head as the awkwardness began to come over her scenes.

"A-Alex-Chan?..." Haruhi stuttered.

"Yes?" Alexis answered not noticing it.

"Uh...well...this weekend we...I mean the hosts are...well, we're going to an amusement park..." She finally managed to say

"Uh... okay" Alexis said oblivious to the point she was trying to make. With that Haruhi took a deep breath and continued.

"We were wondering …... if umm... maybe you wanted to come along..." Alexis's eyes widened as she realized she had just been asked to hang out for the first time in her life. She quickly controlled herself but still truly had no idea what to say.

"You don't really want me to go. I'm not much fun to be around anyways."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had tons of fun just talking to you" Haruhi said with a smile that Alexis could tell was genuine. She sat thinking it over.

"Umm...Haruhi...whats an amusement park?" Alexis asked. The small host was shocked for a moment but remembered that that the other hosts wouldn't know what an amusement park was either if it wasn't for her. Haruhi wasn't quite good at explaining things, but if there was one thing Haruhi was good at it was reading people. Just by their conversation she could tell a few things about Alexis. She could tell that Alexis is blunt and sometimes oblivious. She is unintentionally cold from time to time, she is a bit close minded, and stubborn. But most of all Alexis is extremely curious. Haruhi could use this to her advantage, so she thought quickly.

"I guess you're just going to have to come along to find out..." Haruhi said coolly. She hit the nail right on the head because now Alexis burned with curiosity, but not a bit of it showed on her face.

She kept her serious expression as she said "I guess I will..." Haruhi smiled at this, she had followed through in the plan and also gained a new friend. The hosts were of course ease-dropping as they cleaned and all breathed a sigh of relief that things were going according to plan. Alexis stood and looked at the time. "Well, I guess I should get going" She said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't forget your book" Haruhi said holding it out to her. Alexis looked from the book to Haruhi then shook her head.

"How about you keep it." She said with a hint of a smile. Haruhi instinctively declined her offer.

"No, I couldn't possibly take this from you!" she said quickly. Alexis thought for a moment.

"Then how about we trade." she suggested taking Haruhi's book in her hands. The host looked the practically brand new book that she held in her hands.

"Do you really mean it?" She said in a small voice looking down.

"Absolutely..." Alexis confirmed.

"Thank you Alex-Chan!" She exclaimed smiling a big smile that reminded Alexis of Aunt Jane.

"I mean this book isn't that bad..." Alexis said opening the book to a dusty page. The dust filled the air around her and a moment later Alexis let out a huge sneeze that knocked her glasses off her face and her clip that was holding her hair. She opened her eyes to see the blurry room and nothing else, but the Host Club saw an almost completely different person. Her usually tight bun was no more. Alexis's straight black hair flowed like a shiny waterfall down to her waist. Her bangs were no longer in her eyes like before they now perfectly framed her face. Without her glasses you could see her long eyelashes and her big bright green eyes that now seem to gleam in the chandelier light. All of the hosts found themselves staring but she couldn't tell. Haruhi stood in shock by the new look of her new friend. Tamaki stared taken by surprise. The twins looked in amazement Kaoru turned to his left expecting to see his brother looking back at him, but for the first time, he wasn't. Hikaru stared on with a bit of a blush in his cheeks and a lump in his throat. Kyoya couldn't help but look at the girl. He usually would stop looking by now but couldn't bring himself to do it. He could feel something stir in the pit of his stomach. He ripped his eyes from her and onto his notebook quickly thinking to himself that he must be sick or tired and nothing more.

Honey on the other hand ran up to Alexis saying loudly "ALEX-CHAN! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Alexis could tell from his voice and height who the boy was.

"Uhh... thanks Honey but I honestly can't see a thing." Alexis then dropped to her knees and searched the ground around her for her glasses. Most of the hosts did the same and searched. Hikaru looked down from where he stood to see a pair of simple wire framed glasses at his feet. He hesitated but then picked them up. Hikaru walked over to where the blind girl was searching and tapped her shoulder. Alexis stood and faced what looked like to her a tall blurry figure. He held out her glasses but realized she couldn't see them. Frustrated, Hikaru took her hand and placed the glasses in it and his blush deepened.

"Oh, thank you..." Alexis said grateful. Hikaru felt his face go red. She once again put her glasses on and saw the twin in front of her. She looked up at his face to see him avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry about earlier..." He mumbled so low that it was barely audible.

"Uh...no problem...I guess..." she said surprised by the sudden apology. He then turned and headed toward his brother, who had been watching him carefully, his face still burning bright amber. Alexis found her hair clip and put it up just how she had it, in a tight bun. Transforming back to her usual look. Alexis's face did not change from it's usual bored look through the whole thing, the hosts found that quite amazing. "Well I bet my driver is waiting. Bye Haruhi..." She said a bit awkwardly waving goodbye as she strode out the Host Club doors.

"Bye! See you Saturday!" Haruhi exclaimed waving back.

And they all watched quietly as the white doors shut behind her.

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked the super long chapter! Got to see a little Hikaru x OC x Kyoya here! What do you think as a pairing? Well it's pretty obvious what the next chapter is right? AMUSEMENT PARK WITH THE HOST CLUB! You know it's good because it's going to be a good because it's a two parter! So this might take a little while to post up... ( Because I have finals soon :( ) but it won't take as long as this chapter! Alright then please review about problems mistakes and OCs ! ALRIGHT BYE!**

**~WishingForSilence**


End file.
